


Solo tú me haces valiente

by Fresazul



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Richie Tozier, F/M, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Multiple, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresazul/pseuds/Fresazul
Summary: Richie Tozier decide ser valiente y mandar al diablo sus inseguridades y temores, para confesarle sus sentimientos  a Eddie, porque sabe que si no lo hace ahora probablemente nunca lo hará.El sabe que las cosas pueden ir mal, desde Eddie rechazando sus sentimientos hasta perder a sus amigos, pero decide arriesgarse de todas formas.Por supuesto que pelear con un payaso monstruo para salvar la vida del hermano pequeño de Bill y la suya propia es algo que ni Eddie, con toda su paranoia, pudo haber calculado.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough & Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue creada con el único fin de superar la pelicula, por que lo que pasó no es justo y Richie merece un final feliz.
> 
> No se aplican advertencias sobre el lenguaje o la violencia porque... Es It, obviamente habrá malas palabras y violencia.
> 
> Puede que haya algunos cambios pequeños sobre los personajes o lineas de tiempo que no cuadran con la película o el libro, pero son únicamente para que la trama funcione. Cualquier sugerencia o ayuda con respecto a la historia o la escritura es apreciada (realmentemente apreciada) de todas formas.
> 
> Por último la historia original y los personajes no me pertenecen, y aunque me de el crédito por ellos nadie va a creerme de todas formas xD.

Todo comenzó con un sueño.

Un sueño donde aparecía Eddie.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, había soñado con Eddie antes, pero este no era el típico soñar con alguien, donde la persona simplemente aparece haciendo cualquier tontería; tampoco era un sueño "cursi", donde por alguna jodida razón que el no iba a cuestionar, Eddie le decía que estaba enamorado de él y le correspondía o se tomaban de las manos; porque esos sueños habían estado ocurriendo desde que acepto a regañadientes que le gustaban las personas con carácter, que respondieran a sus bromas, y que simplemente fueran Eddie.

Ese tipo de sueños lo dejarían con una sonrisa de idiota mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, no corriendo como un loco hacia su bicicleta para salir en un día lluvioso.

Los últimos días había empezado a tener pesadillas, unas peores que otras, y van avanzando progresivamente. Al principio las olvidaba al despertar, luego eran el tipo de idioteces que descartabas para volver a dormir o que recuerdas al tiempo y no sabes por que te dio miedo en primer lugar; sin embargo últimamente se estaban volviendo más personales, como si su cabeza se diera cuenta de sus pesadillas no son lo suficientemente buenas para asustarlo de muerte, pero decide intentarlo de todas formas buscando material en lo profundo de su mente para joderle el resto de la noche, y lo que al principio eran monstruos de las películas que veía con sus amigos o huir de los matones de su escuela, ahora eran cosas que le pasaban a las personas que quería, y las peores eran cuando las cosas le pasaban a la persona que EL quería. 

El punto es que Riche tiene una pesadilla donde Eddie estaba muy herido.

No recuerda mucho, solo detalles como los gritos de otras personas, sangre y muchos sentimientos mezclados como impotencia, tristeza, desesperación, negación y sobre todo arrepentimiento; cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de no era real; no recuerda quienes eran las otras personas en el sueño, el lugar, ni siquiera como lucía Eddie, pero definitivamente era él, está seguro, y los sentimientos siguen frescos aún después de despertar, tan frescos que lo único que tiene en mente, es salir a asegurarse de que Eddie esté bien; Mas tarde, cuando está a mitad del camino sin haber desayunado siquiera, mientras se desviaba de la ruta que tomaba regularmente para ir a casa de Eddie por que estaba inundada por las lluvias; es que recuerda por que estaba arrepentido en el sueño en primer lugar: por ser un cobarde.

Nunca se atrevió a confesarle lo que sentía, y Eddie nunca se enteró de lo importante que era para él, luego fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo. 

Por lo tanto decide contarle su mayor secreto; piensa que si no le dice lo que siente a Eddie, probablemente se quedará con su enamoramiento no correspondido para siempre, y será un viejo solitario que le contara chistes sobre acostarse con su madre solo para tener un poco de su atención, hasta morir solo.

Al diablo el miedo a lo digan los demás o lo que pueda ocurrir luego, no es nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando estaba perdiendo a Eddie en ese sueño, le gana con creces a cualquier temor que pueda tener; además, solo la mínima posibilidad de que Eddie sienta lo mismo vale la pena, él esta más decidido a contárselo ahora de lo que estará alguna vez; y puede que solo tenga 10 años, pero esta seguro que no sentirá algo así por otra persona en toda su vida.

El salto que hay entre un pensamiento a otro es extraño, pero su cabeza trabajaba así. Para él, la conclusión a la que llegó, tiene todo el sentido del mundo; al menos si lo rechaza dirá que era una broma, que estaba ensayando con el para formalizar las cosas con la señora K o algo parecido, y recogerá los pedazos de su corazón, pero lo superara eventualmente. 

Al menos podrá decir que lo intentó y eso es mucho más de lo que planeaba hacer.

Mientras pensaba en que decir, (por que salió con un clima horrible, pero era ahora o nunca), y pedaleaba hasta la casa de Eddie sin un plan aparte de, bueno, ir a casa de Eddie (los planes eran cosa del gran Bill, él se consideraba más del tipo "hazlo ahora, preguntaté por que mierda hiciste eso después"), sus pensamientos de como hacer una confesión diciendo cosas como " me gustas desde que te vi llevando una maldita cangurera" o " me pareces sexy hasta cuando usas tu inhalador" sin sonar como un completo idiota, fueron interrumpidos cuando algo llama su atención a lo lejos, ya que es difícil perder algo amarrilllo y rojo en un día tan gris, y logra distinguir una forma familiar corriendo en dirección contraria unas dos calles mas arriba.

Y si, por familiar se refiere a que casi esta seguro de quien es.

Solo conoce a un niño que se animaría a querer jugar afuera a pesar del clima de mierda, aunque no podía culparlo por querer salir ahora; La lluvia era peor tres días atrás y probablemente estuvo encerrado en su casa como todos los demás , sin electricidad, seguramente se estaba volviendo loco.

Pero había un detalle que lo inquietaba sobre Georgie, y era que estaba jugando solo, y Georgie no jugaba solo desde... nunca.

Bill era algo así como el hermano mayor que cualquiera quisiera tener, era protector pero sin ser asfixiante, escuchaba a Georgie como si todas las cosas que dijera el niño fueran importantes (o tuvieran sentido), y siempre, sin excepción acompañaba a Georgie a jugar.

Por supuesto que este evento le hizo fijarse mejor en el niño que se alejaba rapidamente y se detuvo pensando en desviar su camino para dirigirse en su bicicleta hasta el chico.

Claro que el no estaba posponiendo "la charla" con Eddie alargando todo el tiempo posible, por supuesto que no, solo que Eddie lo mataría si se entera que dejó al pequeño Georgie solo en la lluvia.

Realizaría un montón de gestos con sus manos (que lo harían ver mas lindo de lo normal y generalmente harían que se desconectara de la conversación para ver su cara como un idiota), mientras le citaba los peligros que hay en la calle, el porcentaje de accidentes y de secuestros de niños pequeños que están solos, las posibilidades de contraer un resfriado aunque tuviera un impermeable, y ahora que se daba cuenta, había olvidado el suyo por la prisa y probablemente esté en caminos a tener una pulmonía o algo así por- ... ¡Cierto!, esa era la razón; ahora recordaba que Bill había estado enfermo los últimos días y tal vez por eso Georgie tuvo que salir a jugar solo; Era un pésimo amigo por olvidarlo, tal vez pueda llevar a Georgie a su casa y saludar a Bill antes de ir a casa de Eddie.

La decisión entre seguir su camino o desviarse fue tomada cuando vio al niño caer de manera espectacular en la calle y comenzó a pedalear hasta él para preguntarle como estaba.

Por que a pesar de que lo niegue para parecer rudo, se preocupaba por el mas pequeño, el mocoso era como un hermano menor que no pidió pero le agradaba de todas formas.

Cuando esta a solo una calle, nota que el chico no debe haberse lastimado tanto por que se levanta de inmediato sin revisar el daño para asomarse en el desagüe tratando de ver algo, casi metiéndose ahí, lo cual no debería estar haciendo por que puede caer, sin mencionar que es asqueroso hasta para sus estándares, y ya entiende por que Bill no lo deja salir solo si va a a hacer cosas así cuando está sin supervisión. Lo ve retroceder rápidamente, porque al parecer algo ahí adentro lo impresionó, y esta por gritar un saludo cuando nota que ... esta hablando con el desagüe? Empieza a creer que ese golpe fue peor de lo que creía.

Se estaciona cerca de Georgie para ver por que demonios esta hablando con un desagüe cuando...

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Que mierda es eso?! - grita mientras salta de la bicicleta y hala a Georgie rápidamente hacia él, sin despegar la vista de la persona vestida de payaso que esta metida en la alcantarilla por alguna maldita razón . 

Georgie grita de la impresión, hasta que voltea y lo reconoce; al parecer ve algo en su cara por que no dice nada mientras se aleja y se coloca detrás de él mirando con sospecha al payaso, como sino estuviera hablando con el hace una rato. Esto al parecer no le gusta a dicho payaso, por que por una fracción de segundo le dirige una mirada que le congela la sangre, le recuerda a la mirada que le dirige su padre cuando lo interrumpe mientras esta haciendo algo importante y le dice que está siendo una completa molestia, pero multiplicado por mil, casi rayando en el odio y otros sentimientos desagradables que le dan escalofríos antes de cambiar su expresión a algo casi amable.

\- Esas son palabras muy rudas para un chico de tu edad- dice el payaso, de manera calmada, como si estar metido ahí fuera completamente normal y solo estuviera exagerando su reacción ante la situación- solo soy un payaso que esta ayudando al pequeño George a conseguir su bote, ¿ cierto amigo?- mientras dirige su mirada al niño detrás de mi y muestra un barco de papel, como para confirmar su historia.

Georgie hace un movimiento para alcanzar el barco, pero inmediatamente lo sujeto por el impermeable mientras retrocedo unos cuantos pasos, algo me dice que no siga hablando con ese payaso, que es peligro y me vaya de ahí mientras pueda. Trata de decirse que solo son ideas suyas y que tal vez este exagerando un poco, pero la mirada de hace un rato no fue una ilusión , aunque trató de disimularla, en realidad pasó.

Tal vez no tenga la capacidad de observación de Stan para leer esta situación o su madurez para buscarle la explicación más lógica a todo, pero no hace falta para darse cuenta que ese payaso estaba haciendo algo importante cuando lo interrumpió gritando, y jura por la maldita revista para adultos que encontró en el armario de su padre, que no era recoger el puto barco para dárselo a Georgie. 

Personalmente, no quiere saber, solo quiere irse de ahí. Pero reprime su miedo para tratar de entender la situación.

-Hey, Georgie, ¿tu hermano no te dijo que no hablaras con extraños?- dice en lugar de dirigirse al payaso, el evitará hablar con el tipo espeluznante si puede; Tampoco menciona el nombre de Bill frente al sujeto aunque parece conocer el nombre de su hermano pequeño, por que entre todo lo malo en esta situación, no pasa por alto que Georgie le dio su nombre a un puto desconocido, que esta en un desagüe; y ¡¿porque esta metido ahí en primer lugar?¡.

Antes de que George respondiera, el payaso lo interrumpe - claro que no somos extraños- dice, con un tono entre ofendido y divertido -ya nos presentamos antes de que llegaras- esta vez había algo de reproche en su voz- Soy Pennywise, es un placer conocerte- y con eso el empieza a entender las cosas, si él se llamara Pennywise también viviría en las alcantarillas con un disfraz, porque ese era un nombre de mierda. 

Al parecer dice algo de eso en voz alta, por que el sujeto hace una especie de mueca, como si la presencia de Richie lo molestara solo por estar ahí, pero no podían culparlo, el siempre decía las cosas incorrectas en el momento incorrecto, no podía ser diferente en esta situación, y cualquiera dice cosas estúpidas cuando esta nervioso, esperar algo diferente de él entre todas las personas sería una estupidez.

La expresión de " Pennywise", si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, cambia nuevamente a una calmada, como si quisiera terminar esta conversación lo mas rápido posible, y si era así, él estaba de acuerdo.

\- Deberías saber que es de mala educación no presentarse cuando alguien ya a dado su nombre- continua como su no hubiera dicho nada, y extiende una mano fuera del desagüe, como si quisiera estrechar su mano.

-Vete a la mierda- dice por reflejo y retrocede aun más con Georgie, por que el ambiente comenzó a ponerse a pesado, y tiene un mal presentimiento, además no va tocar un tipo extraño en una alcantarilla ni con un palo - Nos vamos de aquí Georgie, es solo un puto barco de papel, te haré una maldita flota de barcos cuando lleguemos a tu casa, me estoy empapando como un idiota por un tipo que simplemente no nos quiere dar el barco y perderse- 

Por que era verdad, pudo haber entregado el barco y ya. En lugar de eso se quedo conversando con ellos, insistiendo en que se acercaran, como si no tuviera la intención de entregarlo en primer lugar, y en cambio quisiera nuestra confianza. El punto es que no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de ese sujeto, y tampoco se quedaría a averiguarlas, tomo la mano de Georgie y le dio la espalda al tipo para dirigirse a la bicicleta. 

Grave error.

Apenas comenzó a caminar, Georgie le hablo por primera vez desde que lo encontró - Espera, necesito ese barco, Bill se esforzó mucha para...- y así como empezó, se quedo callado de inmediato y apretó su mano muy fuerte.

Preocupado, dirijo la mirada hacia su rostro, para verlo totalmente pálido, ojos aterrorizados, y la boca abierta como si quisiera gritar pero el sonido no llegara a su garganta; mientras veía algo a mis espaldas. - Georgie tiene razón, Richie- Dijo una voz gutural más cerca de lo que debería, diciendo su nombre aunque nadie lo menciono en ningún momento.-Bill se esforzó mucho por este barco, si vienen se los puedo entregar - esta vez gira su rostro hacia la voz profunda que a esas alturas parecía más un gruñido, y empieza a ver manos de todos los tamaños saliendo del drenaje y arrastrándose hacia ellos. La cabeza del payaso apenas era visible, pero cree distinguir una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados.

-¡Puta Mierda!- con un grito empiezo a correr por la calle sin voltear atrás, olvidando por completo la bicicleta, mientras llevaba a rastras a un Georgie gritando completamente en pánico conmigo, mientras siento que las manos están a punto de alcanzarnos.

\- No tienen por que temer- siento que algo agarra mis piernas y caigo al suelo - puedo hacer que los dos floten como este barco - Georgie intenta ayudarme mientras grita por ayuda, pero las manos son muy fuertes y empiezan a arrastrarme hacia el payaso.

-¡Sueltame maldito¡ - grito y lucho con todas mis fuerzas hasta lograr liberar un pie para comenzar a patear las manos en un intento por liberar el otro - ¡ Te puedes meter el barco por el culo, payaso de mierda!- empiezo a patear más fuerte cuando su boca comienza a abrirse de manera antinatural.

Esa cosa quería comerme.

Cuando entiendo la situación, me doy cuenta de que posiblemente vaya a morir aquí, siendo comida de este monstruo. 

No jugará más con sus amigos, no le dirá a sus padres que los quiere a pesar de ser padres de mierda la mayoría del tiempo, no podrá salvar a Georgie, que posiblemente se convertirá en comida de esa cosa luego de que termine con él, no discutirá más con Eddie y ni siquiera pudo decirle lo que sentía. 

Esa cosa podría terminar por comerse a sus amigos también , y él no va a poder advertirles de nada.

Eso no podía pasar, este bastardo no iba a comérselo tan fácil. No moriría sin luchar.

Mientras lo golpeo con todo lo que tengo y trato de empujar a Georgie para no arrastrarlo conmigo, empiezo a escuchar personas acercándose.

Al parecer estábamos haciendo suficiente escándalo como para que todos empezaran a salir de sus casas a ver que pasaba.

Cuando logro distinguir a un adulto corriendo lo suficientemente cerca, siento que mi pie se libera como si nada estuviera sujetándolo antes. 

Y el problema era que si había algo, porque perdió un zapato y tiene moretones en su pierna.

Ignorando a los adultos que se le acercan para preguntarle como estaba y que había pasado, sujeta la mano de Georgie otra vez y vuelve a correr, ésta vez en dirección a la casa de Bill.

Sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie llega a casa

Bill tenía un mal presentimiento.

Él no se consideraba un hermano sobreprotector, tampoco quería volverse así, sabía lo que el cuidado excesivo podía provocarle a una persona de primera mano con su amigo Eddie, todos sus amigos sabían que era una persona saludable y siempre trataron de convencerlo de eso, pero debe ser difícil vivir con una madre que te repite constantemente que eres débil y enfermizo aunque no lo seas; probablemente las personas que se repiten mucho una mentira terminan creyéndola; el único que lograba sacarlo de su caparazón era Richie, él a pesar de lo que intenta aparentar, era muy inteligente y siempre sabía que bromas o retos hacer para que Eddie superara un nuevo trauma provocado por su madre solo para llevarle la contraria a Richie, si no fuera por él, tal vez Eddie ni siquiera saldría de su casa.

Nunca le haría a Georgie lo que la señora Kaspbrak de hace a su hijo, pero él intenta cuidarlo lo mejor que puede.

El día que nació Georgie, tal vez fue el día más significativo y feliz que recuerda. Sus padres le había explicado meses atrás que iba a tener un hermano o hermana y que tenía que cuidarlo por que él se convertiría en el mayor, y no estaría solo por que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Cuando su madre le entrego al bebe para que lo cargara y vio lo delicado que era, entendió que haría lo que fuera por su hermanito, se prometió protegerlo de todo, y hasta el momento creía que había cumplido eso.

Sin embargo lo había dejado salir solo, aunque la tos y el malestar habían disminuido desde el día anterior; solo quería que Georgie saliera a jugar y se sintiera un poco mas independiente, posiblemente pasa demasiado tiempo con él y por eso su hermano no ha tenido la oportunidad de tener más amigos de su edad, pero su cerebro seguía repitiendo la extraña despedida que tuvieron, no sabe que lo impulsó a decirle que se cuidara, tampoco las ganas de decirle que mejor se quedara en casa, lo último no lo hizo por supuesto, el iba a jugar cerca y su madre le había dado permiso, además ella no estaba tan nerviosa como él cuando Georgie se fue y las madres tienen un sexto sentido para estas cosas ¿cierto?.

Pero el seguía preocupado, lo que era ridículo por que no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que su hermano salió. Cuando esta apunto de salir de la casa para ver si seguía cerca de la casa, empieza a escuchar los gritos de Georgie.

Se precipita hasta la puerta antes de que a su madre le de tiempo de reaccionar, y sale a la calle para ver a Richie corriendo hacia él agarrando de la mano a su hermano.

No sabe que hacer cuando Georgie se suelta de Richie para correr hacia él y estrellarse en un abrazo doloroso, entiende mucho menos cuando se cuenta de que su hermano esta llorando de una manera que nunca había visto y Richie está vomitando en su jardín segundos después de haber llegado.

Su madre con ellos momentos después preguntando que ocurría, pero ninguno de los dos decía una palabra; cualquier intento de saber algo es infructuoso hasta que unos vecinos van a hablar con ella mientras señalaban algo en la dirección de donde venían los chicos.

Él quiere saber lo que pasó mas que nadie, pero se concentra en cargar a Georgie lo mejor que puede mientras este sigue llorando y agarrar la mano de Richie mientras guía a ambos a su habitación. 

Subir las escaleras sin caerse es todo un reto y cuando llegan ahí busca una toalla para envolver a Richie porque está empapado y leyó en algún sitio que eso es lo que hay que hacer cuando las personas están en shock. No busca un cambio de ropa para Richie aunque esté vestido con una pijama, probablemente él no se a dado cuenta de lo que lleva puesto y no cree que se importante hacérselo saber tomando en cuenta la situación. 

Cuando Richie se envuelve en la toalla como si estuviera en piloto automático, busca una para Georgie y le quita el impermeable para sentarlos a ambos en su cama.

Pasan aproximadamente veinte minutos cuando Georgie se calma, y mi madre entra a la habitación para abrazar a Georgie y luego hacer lo mismo con Richie, éste sale del trance por un momento para ver a mi madre y asentir cuando le pregunta si se encuentra bien; ella se acerca para decirme que cuidara a los chicos un momento mientras preparaba bebidas calientes e intentaba comunicarse con mi padre en el trabajo para contarle lo que pasó, ya que habían restablecido la electricidad con éxito, él ni siquiera había notado lo último, luego le comenta en un susurro que los vecinos van a buscar un animal peligroso o algo así a unas calles , cuando nota que los dos se estremecen ante la mención del animal, les asegura de que ya están a salvo y que volverá pronto con chocolate.

Él tiene millones de preguntas ahora ¿los atacó un animal? ¿como se encontraron Georgie y Richie? ¿Porque Richie esta en ropa de dormir? pero está demasiado nervioso (aunque no lo demuestre para no alterarlos más), y sabe que las palabras no le saldrán cuando esta así, pero lo intenta de todas formas - c-cchi-chicos q-q-qu...-

-No fue ningún animal- me interrumpe Richie con una voz mortalmente seria, y eso están raro como un Richie callado, desde que lo conoce nunca había visto ninguna de estas dos facetas en el chico; él siempre tiene un insulto o una broma a cada situación, sin importar que tan mala sea. Él logra calmar los ánimos a su extraña manera y logra lucir despreocupado casi todo el tiempo.

Lo que sea que hizo que Richie actúe así, debió ser realmente malo.

Él tiene que encargarse de la situación y sabe exactamente que tiene que hacer.

-Richie- digo para llamar su atención, luego de un rato me mira a los ojos -Voy a llamar a los demás para que vengan aquí- Declaro de manera firme y sin atorarme con las palabras, lo que sorprende a ambos por la cara de Richie, pero él no puede darse el lujo de sorprenderse o desviarse de lo que va a hacer ahora, tiene que dar una imagen de que las cosas están bajo control si quiere ayudar a su amigo y a su hermano. La única respuesta que consigue es un pequeño asentimiento después de un tiempo y luego empieza a murmurar cosas como " no creo que haya peligro ahora" , "hay mucha gente afuera buscando" y "despareció cuando empezaron a salir". En lugar de perder el tiempo intentando articular alguna otra frase, solo aprieta su hombro para indicarle que vuelve pronto, y deja a Georgie al lado de Richie para hacer las llamadas.

Él llama primero a Stan.

Al principio no le salen las palabras, pero Stan siempre ha sido el más paciente de sus amigos, así que espera hasta logra explicarle que necesita que venga para su casa, al inicio se queja de salir con la lluvia, pero luego de contarle como regresaron los chicos dice que llegará lo mas pronto posible.

Ahora solo falta Eddie.

Lo dejó de último porque sabe que es casi imposible que salga con esta lluvia, o mejor dicho, es casi imposible que su mamá lo deje salir. Pero Richie los necesita a todos en este momento, además él siempre parece más relajado alrededor de Eddie, ellos dos tienen una dinámica difícil de comprender pero que funciona a pesar de todo; más que respuestas, él quiere que su amigo se calme y vuelva a la normalidad, por eso llamará y esperará lo mejor.

Cuando atienden no es Eddie, sino su madre la que contesta - B-buenos d-d-días señora Kaspbrak, Soy B-bill ¿E-está Eddie?- 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Eddie, cariño, tienes una llamada de tu amigo, recuerda abrigarte bien antes de salir de tu habitación- dice mi madre, lo último con un tono demandante. 

-Ya voy mami- le respondo mientras me envuelvo en la sabana y me apresuro a contestar el teléfono, dando gracias al cielo por cualquier distracción que pueda conseguir encerrado en casa.

Su madre siempre se volvía más protectora con él en la temporada de lluvia, incluso casi más que en invierno, decía que a los gérmenes le encantaba la húmeda y era mucho mas fácil enfermarse; por eso ella le daba más medicamentos de lo normal para prevenir (aunque jura que una de esas pastillas decía que era para el dolor menstrual, no sabe que es eso, pero su mamá debe saber lo que esta haciendo), y no lo deja salir de su habitación al menos que sean cosas puntuales como responder llamadas (Ni siquiera se podía asomar por la puta ventana); así que cuando esta a punto de agradecer a quien sea que le dio esos segundos de libertad, escucha la voz de Bill diciendo cosas como que tenía que ir a su casa por que había una emergencia.

-Espera Bill, ¿de que estas hablando? ¡hay un maldito diluvio haya afuera, no puedo salir!- digo entre un grito y un susurro para que mi madre no escuche la conversación, ella está lejos pero aun así es mejor prevenir- además ¿que puede ser tan importante como para tener que salir ahora?-

-Atacaron a R-Richie- me responde Bill y eso corta todas las quejas que le iba a decir.

-¿Como que atacaron a Richie, de que mierda hablas?- y está vez estoy alzando la voz . -¿Como está él? ¿Que pasó?

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que seguramente lo hizo Bowers, él y su pandilla siempre los molestaban, eso no era un sorpresa para nadie, pero llegar al punto de que Bill llamara por eso... No quería pensar en como estaba Richie.

-N-no se lo que pasó, él llegó a mi casa con G-Georgie y estaban muy mal, n-n-ninguno a dicho nada desde en-entonces- y eso es todo, Richie NUNCA estaba callado.

-Voy para allá- y cuelgo, corro hacia la puerta antes de darme cuenta de que no cargo un impermeable, me devuelvo rápidamente por él y mis medicamentos; le grito a mi madre que tengo que salir desde la puerta, y obviamente ella empieza a gritar preguntándome de que estaba hablando, pero no tengo tiempo de explicarle, si me detengo a hacerlo no me va a dejar salir de todas formas; también ignoro que está lloviendo, mi madre me hizo tomar media farmacia en la mañana, esas maditas pastillas tenían que servir de algo; tomo mi bicicleta y lo único que tengo en mente es llegar a casa de Bill lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando la madre de Bill me abre la puerta la saludo brevemente y pregunto por los chicos, me dice que los están arriba y le agradezco mientras subo corriendo las escaleras; las advertencias de su madre sobre los accidentes en escaleras se pueden ir al mierda por esta vez.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación todas las miradas se dirigen a mi; noto que Stan esta apoyado en el escritorio de Bill, mientras que el mismo Bill está en un extremo de su cama abrazando a su hermano, por último veo a Richie.

-¡¿Que Carajos te pasó?¡- pregunto mientras me dirijo hacia él al lado de la cama, él solo se queda mirandome por un rato, luego se adelanta hacia mi y... me abraza.

-¡Richie, ¿qu-?- empiezo a reclamarle, pero me abraza con más fuerza, casi arrastrándome con él. 

-Por favor no te vayas- dice, su voz amortiguada por mi camiseta, y si no lo conociera mejor diría que esta casi suplicando, lo cual es ridículo, Richie no suplicaba - Haré lo que sea, dejaré de contar chistes sobre tu madre si quieres.. solo...- y se encoje de hombros como esperando de lo empuje. 

Esa acción hizo que su corazón hiciera cosas extrañas, como si se acelerará por la cercanía y se quebrara al mismo tiempo, por lo vulnerable que parecía Richie en ese momento, pero eso era algo en lo que pensará más tarde. Ahora necesitaba tranquilizarlo como Richie hacia a veces con él cuando se alteraba demasiado por algo y le daba un ataque de asma.

-Tranquilo, me quedo- Digo mientras intento acomodarme al lado de él en la cama, y le devuelvo el abrazo -pero tienes que dejar los chistes de mi madre- luego lo pienso mejor y digo- también tienes que ser mi esclavo por una semana- 

Esperaba un "vete a la mierda", que se separara o que continuara la broma como siempre, pero solamente hizo una risa entrecortada y murmuró un -trato hecho- mientras se relajaba. 

Bueno, era oficial, no sabia que rayos pasaba.

Sin cambiar de posición, le dirije una mirada a sus amigos, tratando de transmitir un "¿que carajos pasa?", pero ellos se veían igual o más perdidos que él, Stan intenta articular un "habla con él " mientras señala a Richie, así que lo intenta.

-Hey Richie, tienes que decirnos que pasó- su amigo solo hace un sonido de queja antes de separarse del abrazo y sentarse a su lado. 

Si se siente mal cuando Richie rompe el contacto es algo que también analizará luego.

Todos prestan atención a Richie cuando se aclara la garganta y hace contacto visual con Georgie. Se acomoda los lentes y lucha por decir algo hasta que finalmente comienza.

-Nos atacó un payaso- 

-¡Vete a la mierda Richie¡- grito molesto, mientras Bill y Stan empiezan a regañarlo, estabamos preocupados y no era momento para bromas. 

-Hablo en serio, ¡quería comernos!- Me grita de vuelta. Luego todos estamos peleando a gritos en la habitación

Meses después hubiéramos deseado que esa fuera otra broma de Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año a todos y muchas gracias por el apoyo :), aquí está el segundo capítulo, si hay cualquier error por favor avisenme y lo corregiré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie recibe una visita.

Él se estaba muriendo.

Su madre seguía insistiendo que exageraba, pero él lo sabía. 

Iba a morir por culpa de un maldito resfriado. 

Había pasado una semana desde el "suceso" con el payaso y tratar de convencer a sus amigos de que lo atacó un monstruo no fue muy bien, él seguía molesto con ellos por eso; al principio todos pensaban que era una mala broma, y ni siquiera con el apoyo de Georgie tratando de explicar su versión de los hechos los hizo cambiar de opinión. Luego Georgie empezó a llorar de nuevo, triste de que su hermano no le creía, Bill estaba dividido entre sentirse culpable por hacer llorar a Georgie y molesto con él por supuestamente asustarlo, Stan solo decía que era imposible que un monstruo así existiera, y Eddie estaba maldiciendolo por hacerlo salir en un día lluvioso y escapar de su madre por una estupidez.

Y si enfrentar a su madre controladora y salir en la lluvia solo para ver como estaba, era lo más jodidamente lindo que alguien había hecho por él, no lo dijo; pero eso y el abrazo que Eddie permitió, casi equilibra ser comido por un payaso en su opinión.

Estar enamorado probablemente destruye tus prioridades.

Habría puesto una cara de estúpido por el último comentario de Eddie si no estuviera molesto con toda la situación; Él sabía que a veces hacía bromas de mal gusto, pero jamás los engañaría con algo así, mucho menos involucraría a Georgie en algo como esto. 

Al final solo bastó que se moviera un poco durante la discusión y descubriera sus heridas sin querer, para que sus amigos se callaran y se pusieran pálidos, ya se tenía moretones con forma de mano, como si alguien tratara de estrangular sus tobillos o algo así, además sus rodillas estaban raspadas por ser arrastrado por el asfalto.

Solo logró convencerlos de que los atacó un payaso, pero seguían sin creer lo del monstruo e insistían que solo era una persona disfrazada que estaba loca y pronto lo encontrarían. 

Él lo dudaba.

-Richie, tu amigo te esta buscando, ¿te sientes mejor?- me avisa mi madre mientras entra a mi habitación y pone una mano en mi frente para medir la temperatura.

La discusión sobre el payaso ese día, fue interrumpida cuando la señora Denbrough entra a la habitación de Bill diciendo que había llamado a su madre hace unos minutos y acababa de llegar para llevarlo a casa. Ella estaba en la sala de estar y había corrido a abrazarle, preguntándole como estaba una vez que lo vio. Jamás había tenido tantos abrazos seguidos en su vida.

Ella se veía realmente preocupada por él. No recordaba la última vez que su madre le prestó tanta atención y pensó que era debido al incidente, así que se dijo que aprovecharía de la atención mientras durara, pero ya había pasado una semana y ella todavía le preguntaba como estaba o si se encontraba bien, además todos sus cuidados aumentaron cuando comenzó la fiebre.

Tal vez el exageraba un poco la gravedad de su enfermedad como decía su madre, y tenía repentinos "ataques de tos" cuando sus padres estaban cerca, pero no podían culparlo, no recordaba ver a su madre beber los últimos días solo por atenderlo y su padre a veces se quedaba a su lado para ver si estaba mejorando y charlar con él. La atención de sus padres se sentía increíble. En su defensa, si se sentía como la mierda.

-Ya esta bajando la fiebre, voy a decirle a Eddie que suba y les traeré algo para comer ¿esta bien?- dice mientras besa mi frente y se levanta para salir de la habitación.

-Gracias mamá, eres un ángel- digo tratando de poner la voz lo mas ronca posible, ella solo se ríe y voltea los ojos antes salir de la habitación. Al poco tiempo entra Eddie.

Estar molesto con sus amigos era relativo, él cree que nunca se molestaría con Eddie.

Cuando estaba por salir de la casa de Bill, se despidió de sus amigos, que habían bajado con él, y les dijo que se cuidaran independientemente de si le creían o no, compartió una mirada significativa con Georgie y se subió al auto con su madre. El único que le respondió fue Eddie, diciendo que se cuidara porque probablemente le daría un resfriado. El lo tradujo como un "adiós, cuidate" y le sonrió pero no dijo nada mientras su madre arrancaba el auto. 

-Si vuelves a decir "te lo dije" por lo del resfriado otra vez, te quitaré ese maldito tapabocas y voy a estornudar en tu cara para que mueras conmigo- Digo apenas lo veo. Eddie fue el primero de sus amigos en visitarlo cuando se enfermó, lo primero que dijo fue " te lo dije " y repitió el patrón en las otras dos visitas (si era extraño tener tantas visitas por un resfriado, el no iba a ser el primero en mencionarlo); cuando llegó la primera vez cubierto de una cantidad absurda de cosas para evitar contagiarse, solo para disculparse por su actitud y ver como estaba, se preguntó si era posible enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona, ¿como rayos alguien puede verse tan adorable y ridículo al mismo tiempo?.

El solo levanta las dos manos indicando que se rendía -Entonces solo diré que te vez como la mierda- y sabía que debajo del tapabocas y los lentes protectores ocultaba una maldita sonrisa burlona. Bastardo. 

-Se que me veo como la mierda, pero tú te vez estúpido.- tal vez no era su mejor respuesta, pero al parecer el maldito resfriado jodió su ingenio.

-Tu madre me dijo que estabas mejor, ¿como siguen tus rodillas?-

-Bueno, vea por usted mismo doctor K, ¿tendré que dejar el modelaje?- digo intentando una voz melosa, mientras muevo las pestañas y hago una pose extraña con mis piernas. Eddie se ríe.

-Eres ridículo, ¿lo sabías?- sonríe mientras se sienta en la cama- Los chicos se disculpan por no haber podido venir, Stan estaba atrasado con algunas tareas y Bill... bueno, ya sabes-

Bill lo había visitado hace dos días muy brevemente, se había recuperado al poco tiempo de su propio resfriado y había comenzado a ir a clases una vez que reanudaron como todos sus amigos, ya que las lluvias habían disminuido y la escuela ya no estaba inundada (las cosas buenas no duran mucho); hablaron tranquilamente como si no hubieran discutido, y no tocaron el tema del payaso hasta que preguntó por Georgie, Bill había echo una mueca y comenzó a contarle que ahora Georgie dormía en su habitación, porque siempre tenía pesadillas, y se dirigía a su casa directamente después de la escuela por que a su hermano no le gustaba separarse de el por mucho tiempo. 

-Si tranquilo, no hay problema- Le digo a Eddie mientras trato de parecer despreocupado, pero mi voz sonaba un poco tensa. La situación de Georgie le recordaba a la suya.

Las pesadillas no eran nada nuevo, pero los últimos días había creído ver cosas que, bueno... El punto es que no gusta quedarse solo por mucho tiempo. No sabía si a Georgie le pasaba lo mismo, si había empezado a ver cosas como él. Esperaba que no.

-Lo bueno es que pronto te vas a recuperar y volverás a la escuela con nosotros - menciona Eddie cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-¿Los medicamentos al fin te volvieron loco Eds? ¿Que parte de volver a la escuela es bueno exactamente? Estoy perfectamente bien muriéndome aquí en mi casa.

-No te estas muriendo- me reprocha- ¡Y no me llames Eds!-

-Sabes que lo amas, no lo niegues Edward- le digo con una sonrisa, olvidando todas mis preocupaciones cuando empezamos a discutir como siempre y comíamos bocadillos hechos por mi madre.

-Tengo que irme- dice luego de un rato - Mamá se dará cuenta que me desvié de camino a casa si tardo más tiempo- 

-¿Seguro que no quieres que mi madre te lleve?- Digo un poco preocupado.

-¿Y explicarle a mi madre porque tu mamá me esta trayendo a casa cuando tú no estas en la escuela? suerte con eso- dice levantándose de la cama para salir.-Voy a estar bien, además hay varios policías en el área.

Cuando las autoridades empezaron a revisar el área en busca del "animal", no encontraron nada hasta altas horas de la noche, sin embargo, en lugar de un cocodrilo, como especulaban algunos en tono de broma, hallaron uno de los oficiales muerto a metros de la zona de busqueda. -Su rostro era casi irreconocible- decía el oficial que había ido a mi casa para tomar una declaración, al parecer no les importó que dos niños casi mueren, pero le ocurre algo a uno de los suyos y de repente están en su casa para preguntar detalles sobre lo que vio.

Sabía que si sus amigos no le creyeron cuando contó los hechos tal cual como pasaron, menos lo iba a hacer este oficial, así que muy a su pesar contó la versión que sus amigos creyeron -Un sujeto vestido de payaso que estaba en la alcantarilla nos atacó a mi y a Georgie, oficial- 

-¡Richie!- le reclama su madre 

-Tranquila señora Tozier- le dice el oficial a mi madre -El otro chico testificó algo... similar- y eso significaba que Georgie contó todo exactamente como pasó, no sabía si estar orgulloso del chico por no mentir ni ocultar nada o hacer una mueca porque nadie les iba a creer ahora.

Resulta que el oficial al menos consideró la declaración, y era más de lo que esperaba (en su lugar, si alguien le hubiera dado una declaración así lo pondría en una celda solo por ser un idiota), y prometió atrapar al culpable antes de retirarse. Las patrullas han estado vigilando el área desde entonces.parecida Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando Eddie está a punto de salir del cuarto -¡Espera Eddie! - le grito por un impulso, realmente no quería que se fuera, pero ahora que se detiene para mirarlo se da cuenta que no sabe que decir, un "no quiero que te vayas" o "quedare un rato mas" era demasiado vago, además sabía que no podía retrasarlo si no quería que la señora K lo descubriera y le prohibiera visitarlo por estar enfermo.

Luego se pregunta si le puede decir lo que siente.

Es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, y si algo sale mal puede decir que estaba delirando por la fiebre, es perfecto, lo único malo es que se siente horrible, probablemente se ve igual, y en vez de una confesión va a parecer que esta diciendo sus ultimas palabras o una mierda parecida (solo faltaría decir que le deja todas sus historietas y ciertamente parecería eso). Al final termina cometiendo una estupidez.

-Nada, olvidalo- y se recrimina inmediatamente porque ¿en serio? 

-Esta bien, nos vemos- Eddie se ve confundido pero no menciona nada cuando se va. 

Cuando oye a Eddie despedirse de su madre en la entrada, se permite enterrar la cara en la almohada y sofocar un grito frustrado. -Soy un idiota- murmuro luego de un rato.

A la hora de dormir le dio la espalda a la ventana de su habitacion, su madre lucía preocupada cuando le comentó lo que había visto, diciendo que no había nada en la ventana y el no quería parecer un loco mencionándolo de nuevo. Lo único que estaba seguro era que esa noche tendría pesadillas, así que trató de pensar en la visita de Eddie para poder conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche se acuesta a dormir tratando de ignorar el globo rojo flotando en su ventana.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La escuela seguía tan horrible como la recordaba.

-Hey Chico payaso- grita Bowers desde el pasillo- ¿no quieres darte un chapuzón en las alcantarillas?-

Tacha eso, esto era una mierda, está peor de lo que recordaba.

Comenzó las clases una vez que se recuperó completamente, pero en su ausencia pasaron muchas cosas que ninguno de los chicos le mencionaron y una de ellas era que al parecer le habían cambiado el apodo de "boca sucia" a "chico payaso", lo que era molesto, porque decir mas groserías de las que un chico de su edad debería conocer no era motivo de orgullo, pero era mucho mejor que el apodo que tenía actualmente. 

Al principio se pregunta como rayos se entero Bowers de lo que pasó, pero luego recuerda que su padre es policía y seguramente escuchó la historia de él; y conociéndolo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de humillarlo más de lo que hacía normalmente.

Caminó lo mas rápido que pudo, tratando de pasar al lado de Henry, pero Patrick lo intercepta y le empuja hacia los casilleros.

-¿A donde vas Chico Payaso, no vez que te estamos hablando?- me alcanza Bowers con el resto de su pandilla.

El debería quedarse tranquilo, eso nunca evitaba que lo molestaran o que le dieran una paliza según el estado de ánimo que carguen, pero era lo que siempre hacían el y sus amigos, pero hoy al parecer tenía deseos de morir, porque esa era la única razón por la que le respondió- ¿En serio Bowers? ¿Chico Payaso? ¿Te doy una semana y media de ventaja para crear un apodo, y eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? - siente que todas las miradas están sobre él, y ve el momento exacto donde la cara de Henry cambia de conmoción por haberle contestado de forma descarada a ira asesina.

Ya estaba preparado para recibir el primer golpe cuando un profesor llega a despejar el área y los matones no tienen otra opción mas que retirarse, no sin antes darle una advertencia. Le da las gracias al profesor (porque ese hombre le regaló horas de vida antes de que len una paliza) y se dirige a encontrarse con los chicos. Cuando al fin los encuentra se ven preocupados.

-Ri-richie nos dijeron que te e-e-enfrestaste a Bowers, ¿que pasó? -y maldición, esta escuela estaba llena de viejas chismosas, eso pasó literalmente hace como cinco minutos.

-Nos dijeron que casi lo golpeas, ¡¿estas loco?¡- dice Stan al borde de un estado de pánico.

-¿Quien mierda les contó eso?- porque ¿es en serio? -Por supuesto que no iba a golpear a Bowers, pero te apostaría lo que sea a que él quiere hacer lo contrario así que vamos a casa, muevanse vamos- Los empujo rápido hasta la otra salida de la escuela.

Huir por haber molestado a Bowers no era nada nuevo ( porque todo molestaba al chico, aparentemente). Eso no quería decir que él no iba a huir de todas formas, el no era un cobarde, pero tampoco un idiota. 

-Al menos puedes decir que tu regreso a clases no fue aburrido- menciona Eddie, cuando ya se habían alejado de la escuela.

-Fue una mierda, hubiera preferido que el día se quedara aburrido- me quejo- El día no pudo haber sido peor.

-Anímate Rich -Bill maneja a su lado -Piensa en co-cosas buenas- dice extrañamente animado- Ya se acerca Ha-halloween, es nuestro último año para pe-pedir dulces porque el siguiente seremos demasiado grandes para eso, así que tenemos que a-aprovecharlo al máximo-.

Y eso terminó de arruinarle el día. Por primera vez en su vida no quería que Halloween llegara. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero decir que esto es un AU donde Richie se enfrentó a Pennywise y salvó a Georgie de ser comida de payaso, así que no creo que dicho payaso se quede tranquilo y espere a que los chicos salgan de vacaciones para empezar a molestarlos, por eso habrá sucesos que pasaran antes de la linea de tiempo de la película (verano), Por supuesto, voy a dejar los sucesos importantes del canon, pero estos serán algo diferentes en algunos aspectos ;).
> 
> Trataré de ser lo mas fiel a la película, pero sin ser una copia exacta desde el punto de vista de Richie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sale a pedir dulces.

Al parecer lo habían bautizado como "el chico nuevo".

Honestamente pudo ser peor, este era el apodo menos humillante que había recibido.

Su padre murió cuando él apenas tenía 4 años, protegiendo al país, o al menos eso es lo que le dice su madre los raros momentos donde no le duele tanto hablar de él, siempre cuenta que era una persona bondadosa y muy apuesto, por otro lado, ella también decía que se parecía mucho a su padre, pero el había visto una vieja foto de él, y podía asegurar que no saco la buenos genes de ninguno de los dos, por lo que no sabia si confiar en la objetividad de su madre; en cuanto a ella, desde que su padre falleció, se negó a vivir de una pensión del gobierno o de la ayuda de los demas, así que a pesar ser joven, se hizo cargo de todo; busco un empleo, se encargó de las deudas, todo mientras hacia los quehaceres y cuidaba de él. Ella era increíble.

Lo único malo es que los trabajos nunca eran constantes y cada vez que se adaptaban a un sitio, algo surgía (la despedían por exceso de personal, el contrato acababa o la paga no era suficiente), y eso solo significaba dos cosas.

Su madre tenía que buscar un nuevo empleo en otro lado, y que tenían que irse a ese lugar.

Esta vez no era muy diferente, se habían mudado por que había encontrado un empleo donde la paga era mejor que el anterior, pero no tenía un horario flexible por lo que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él; ella trataba de verse más animada, decía que al fin podrían establecerse si todo seguía así, pero el podía ver el desgaste por trabajar casi 40 horas semanales, y el ambiente tampoco era el mejor, porque al principio llegaba a casa tosiendo mucho, cuando le preguntaba que pasaba, ella solo decía que era el polvo y cambiaba de tema; desde entonces trataba de cuidarla mejor, evitar darle problemas cumpliendo todo lo que ella le pedía y hacia todo lo posible para que no se preocupara por él, aun si eso significaba no contarle cosas.

Cosas como que no tenía ningun amigo.

Que lo molestaban en la escuela

Y que no le gustaba Derry.

En la escuela los profesores eran geniales con él, incluso había algunos que lo elogiaban a veces por hacer un buen trabajo o por sus buenos modales, lo que se traducía en el rencor u odio de sus compañeros, y eso sumado al constante acoso por su peso y que no conocía a nadie, no hacia un buen pronóstico para lo que sería su año escolar; tal vez dejaría de ser llamado el chico nuevo al final del año, y podría adaptarse mejor, pero no se hacia muchas esperanzas sobre eso, ya que al parecer no muchas personas se mudaban a Derry. pero estaba bien, podía con esto.

A él siempre lo molestaban por su peso y nunca lograba hacer amigos en los sitios donde vivía de todas formas.

Tampoco era nuevo pedir dulces sólo.

Su madre lo había ayudado con el disfraz, y aunque todavía estaba preocupada y no quería dejarlo salir por los sucesos de los últimos días, el quería salir de todas formas, así que le insistió hasta que ella de mala gana acepto con la condición de que regresara a casa temprano. 

A él realmente le gustaban los dulces, eso y la biblioteca eran las unicas cosas que eran constantes cuando él era nuevo en algún lugar, así que ¿porque no salir hoy?

Todo iba bien hasta ahora; había conseguido muchos dulces y algunas personas mayores incluso habían elogiado un poco su disfraz (aunque tenía el presentimiento que hacían eso con todos los niños que tocaban su puerta, pero un cumplido era un cumplido así que no se iba a quejar).

Estaba tan feliz por la cantidad de dulces que había conseguido que no notó cuando entró a una calle que no conocía, y que no había nadie cerca.

Tampoco notó el auto de Buch hasta que es muy tarde para correr.

-Maldicion, miren que tenemos aquí chicos, al parecer este zombie comió demasiados cerebros- dice Henry Bowers desde el asiento del copiloto, se escuchan las risas del grupo y en auto se detiene a su lado.

Comienza a correr pero el resultado era obvio al final, así que estaba atrapado entre Buch y Víctor mientras Patrick lo amenazaba y Henry solo observaba hasta que empezó a hablar.

-¿Sabes gorda, estaba buscando a otra persona, pero ese marica es realmente escurridizo, así que estaba jodidamente molesto hasta que te vimos a lo lejos, porque eres realmente difícil de perder con toda esa grasa- dice señalándolo despectivamente mientras los demas se reían-asi que recordé que también me debías una-

-No se de que estas hablando, yo...-empiezo a decir hasta que recuerdo el altercado.

Bowers le habia exigido que le diera su tarea, pero a el le había constado hacerla, así que se negó, obviamente a Henry no le gusto la respuesta porque empezó a decir amenazas hasta que llego el profesor para recojer los trabajos. Era solo un simple trabajo, así que inocentemente pensó que las cosas se quedarían así.

El no tenía suficiente tiempo en la escuela como para darse cuenta que Henry Bowers no era un matón normal.

Y que nunca hacia amenazas vacías.

Trató de disculparse rápidamente por que esta situación empezaba a asustarlo, pero Henry lo interrumpe molesto.

-Callate- y obedeció, porque su mirada no daba lugar a replicas - así que como eres nuevo- continua mientras saca una navaja- decidí darte una lección para cuando quieras ser estúpido.

El empieza a pensar que debió hacerle caso a su madre y no salir.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Va-vamos Georgie, no seas gallina- dice Billy mientras entra a la habitación con su disfraz de pirata, el por otro lado consiguió que su madre le comprara uno de mosquetero, no era el mejor disfraz para halloween, ni el mas aterrador, pero cuando mencionó que no quería disfrazarse de un monstruo, su hermano solo soltó el traje de esqueleto que había elegido y se fue a buscar otra cosa con él - Vamos a ir todos ju-juntos ¿no quieres p-pedir dulces?- 

Billy había insistido en salir a pedir dulces desde hace unos días, recordándole que había muchos policías rodeando el área para cuidar a los niños esta noche, además todos los chicos lograron obtener permiso para salir este año solo para cuidarlo o al menos eso le habían dicho, pero él seguía sin animarse a salir.

Las palabras de Bill siempre habían logrado calmarlo, pero esta vez era diferente.

Siempre pensó que tener miedo a la oscuridad era tonto, que los monstruos de garras peludas no existían y la sensación de que había algo en la oscuridad era solo producto de su imaginación, toda su familia, sobretodo Bill le decían que no había nada que temer y el se tranquilizaba porque estaba seguro que tenían la razón... Hasta el día que vio al monstruo cara a cara.

Cuando vio al payaso por primera vez solo quería correr a casa, todavía no sabe porque se quedó; tal vez quería demostrarle a su hermano que era responsable y no perder el barco que hizo especialmente para él, tal vez fue el recuerdo de su madre regañándolo para fuera educado en las conversaciones que quiso alejarse sin ser grosero, tal vez por que los ojos se parecían a los de Billy (aunque recordaba haber visto ojos amarillos al principio) y su hermano era la persona más confiable que conocía, así que el payaso no podía ser tan malo. Al final, nada de eso importaba.

Solo está seguro de una cosa. Si Richie no hubiera aparecido, el no estaría hablando con Billy en este momento.

-No tengo ganas de salir, creo que ya no me gustan tanto los dulces- lo último era una mentira, en otra situación sería el primero en molestar a su hermano hasta que aceptara salir a pedir dulces con él. Por supuesto que amaba los dulces, pero tenía miedo de salir y encontrarse con eso otra vez.

Sus padres trataron de ocultárselo y no hablar de eso durante la cena, pero el había logrado escuchar algo de sus conversaciones; un policía había muerto ese día, hace poco un niño había desaparecido, y aún no atrapaban al culpable. Aunque no esta seguro de como la policía atraparía a un monstruo como ese.

A veces siente que eso esta allá afuera acechándolo.

-Bien, si no quieres sa-salir me voy sin ti, pe-pero después no me pidas dulces- su hermano lo saca de sus pensamientos cuando habla y se levanta de la cama para irse sin él.

-Espera Billy, voy contigo- Me levanto lo mas rápido que puedo y voy tras él.

Sus padres siempre lucían preocupados por el últimamente, por que siempre parecía asustado, casi siempre estaba callado y se iba al cuarto de Billy todas las noche para poder dormir; su hermano nunca se quejó, simplemente le daba espacio en su cama y en los peores días , cuando las pesadillas hacían que llorará, en solo construía un fuerte con almohadas y sabanas, diciendo que nadie podía hacerle daño ahí y hablaba con él hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos. 

Sus padres tenían razón , el tenía miedo, pero no solo por él.

Tambien tenía miedo por Billy.

Ese payaso conocía el nombre de su hermano, cosas sobre de él ¡hasta sabía que estaba enfermo!, a él no le gustaba recordar ese día, pero podía asegurar que nunca mencionó nada de eso (¡ni siquiera le había mencionado su propio nombre!), así que no tenia sentido que supiera todas esas cosas, por eso estaba preocupado por Billy, pensaba que si esa cosa no había logrado comérselo podría venir por su hermano, y como Billy no le creía, entonces el se quedaría cerca para asegurarse de que esa cosa no se le acercará y se lo llevara como en sus pesadillas. 

Cuando alcanzó a su hermano, tomó su mano para caminar hasta la puerta.

Su hermano había dejado de tomar su mano para caminar juntos en su cumpleños, cuando lo regañó diciéndole que eso era para bebes (¡ya tenía seis años! estaba demasiado grande para esas cosas), Billy solo le dijo que era un enano de todas formas pero había dejado de hacerlo. Así que cuando tomó la iniciativa, Billy volteó a verlo sorprendido por la acción, pero luego sonrió como no había hecho desde el incidente, y ahí supo que había tomado la decisió correcta.

No importa que peligros se encuentren allá afuera, mientras este con su hermano y sus amigos todo iba a estar bien.

El solo le devolvió la sonrisa y salieron a buscar a los demás.

....

-Estas magdalenas son una porquería- se queja Richie- Estoy seguro que antes de que la metieran al horno esto era una piedra, ¿y quien rayos regala esto en lugar de dulces para Halloween ? ¿seguros que no podemos devolvernos y llenar su auto de papel higiénico? o al menos tirarle una de estas cosas, se lo merecen por intentar matarnos- dice mientras intenta masticarla para luego rendirse y meterla en una de las vendas de su disfraz de momia.

-No podemos, definitivamente partiríamos un vidrio- responde Eddie mientras todos se ríen de los ponques. -Y realmente espero que no te vayas a comer eso después de meterlo en tu traje, es completamente antihigiénico y vas a hacer que se te caiga el disfraz, que por cierto, es horrible-

-¿Que rayos significa antihigiénico? y no es horrible, es práctico, además tu disfraz de Drácula esta mal, ni siquiera tienes colmillos afilados ¿Que clase de vampiro de mierda eres?- dijo Richie pero estaba sonriendo, así que probablemente no lo dijo como una ofensa.

-Antihigiénico significa que es asqueroso, como los colmillos falsos que venían con el disfraz, no iba a ponerme esa mierda en la boca- Responde Eddie con cara ofendida, cuando Richie abre la boca para responderle, lo interrumpe rapidamente- y tu pareces a una persona que se colocó todo el papel higiénico de su casa encima, seguramente querías envolver el auto con esto-.

-No otra vez ¿porque siempre son así?- Se queja Stan mientras se acerca a Billy y a mi, dejando a Richie y a Eddie peleando detrás de el. El solo tenía una sabana con orificios para los ojos, Billy le había explicado que Stan era judío y no celebraba ni halloween ni navidad, tenía permiso para acompañarlos pero su padre no le consiguió un disfraz, sin disfraz no conseguías dulces, así que Richie le encontró la sabana. 

Richie era un buen amigo.

Los últimos días habían sido horribles, Richie había hablado con él una vez que se recuperó, preguntándole de forma dudosa si había visto algo extraño estos días y rápidamente recordó los dibujos que botó a la basura por que había jurado que se movían y los ruidos que se escuchaban en el sótano a veces, así que solo susurro un si tan callado que no estaba seguro si su amigo lo había escuchado, pero Richie solo lo miro fijamente y asintió como si entendiera por lo que estaba pasando y que no quería hablar de eso, desde entonces se llevan mucho mejor, y venía a la casa a jugar con Billy y él cada vez que podía sin importarle que sea mas pequeño que todos los demás, hasta podía llamarlo su segundo mejor amigo. 

Su hermano siempre va a ser su mejor amigo, pero Richie le llegaba bastante cerca.

¿Una persona puede tener dos mejores amigos?

-Maldición chicos ¿Ese es Henry Bowers?- pregunta Richie, señalando un auto mas adelante.

-M-mierda, vámonos de aquí- mi hermano de repente suena preocupado y agarra mi mano para empezar a arrastrarme en dirección contraria.

-Espera, creo que agarró a alguien- dice Richie tratando de ver mejor la escena.

-Estas imaginando cosas, seguro están haciendo un reto o algo, sino ¿por que estarían frente a esa maldita casa?- dice Eddie, tratando de jalar a Richie para que se devuelva con ellos.

-Oye, si tiene a alguien, creo que conozco a ese chico, es alguien nuevo en mi clase- Dice Stan quitándose la sabana.

-Seguro quiere quitarle los dulces y ya, lo hace todos los años- insiste Eddie tratando de convencer a Richie de que se mueva.-Y recuerda que todavía te esta buscando-.

-¿Quien es Henry Bonwer?¿Por que atrapó a alguien?- pregunto a mi hermano, era raro ver a Billy nervioso por algo. El solo me mira como si no supiera que responder a eso sin asustarme, hacia eso mucho últimamente.

-Es nuestro archienemigo- responde Richie en lugar de mi hermano - Es como el villano en la escuela, siempre esta con su pandilla tratando mal a todos por que se cree mejor que los demas.- explica en voz baja mientras se movían rapidamente para acultarse cerca.

-Pero ustedes son mejores que ellos ¿cierto?- 

-¡Claro que si!, me ofende que pienses lo contrario- responde con una mano en su pecho, como si le doliera.

-Entonces si el es como un villano, y es su enemigo ¿Ustedes son como los héroes? ¡Por eso me salvaste del payaso¡ -respondo emocionado, no sabía mucho como funcionaba la escuela donde iba su hermano, pero Billy, Richie, Eddie y Stan siempre le habían parecido chicos geniales, saber que también eran geniales en la escuela y él era amigo de ellos lo alegraba. 

-Eh...-

-¿Como rayos llegó a esa conclusión?-dice Stan en voz baja, todavía escondidos cerca de la casa y la pandilla.

-¿Porque mierda le dijiste eso?- Dice Eddie regañando a Richie, probablemente porque era un secreto.

-Mi-mira Georgie, la verdad es que...- comienza mi hermano pero lo interrumpo.

-Tranquilo no le diré a nadie- les sonrió a todos, ¡la identidad secreta es importante según las historietas!- ¿Entonces vamos a salvar a ese chico?- pregunto emocionado.

Todos se miran entre ellos horrorizados para después mira a Richie, el esta a punto de hablar cuando un se escucha un grito pidiendo ayuda.

-Espera Henry ¿que haces?-

-Voy a tallar una cara en esta maldita calabaza- se escucha la voz de uno de los chicos, parece que hay una discusión entre ellos.

-Maldición ¿que esta haciendo?- Eddie comenta horrorizado mientras se asoma.

-oh Dios mio, esto se esta poniendo feo ¿Que hacemos?-prengunta Stan. Intento ver que esta pasando pero mi hermano me aparta.

-Mierda, tenemos que ayudarlo- 

-¿Estas loco Richie?, si sales estas m-mu-muerto.- lo regaña Billy -a-además, no voy a poner a Ge-georgie en pe-peligro-.

Richie me mira como si no supiera que hacer ¿No podían ayudar a ese chico por mi culpa?-¿Entonces nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada?- dice frustrado. El cree entender el sentimiento, ellos mas que nadie sabían lo que se sentía pedir ayuda y que no haya nadie alrededor que pueda hacer algo.

Cuando se escucha otro grito el no puede soportarlo, no sabe que le están haciendo a ese chico pero algo le dice que tiene que ayudarlo, así que se suelta de su hermano, sale de su escondite improvisado, y lanza su propia Magdalena (porque Richie dijo que antes era una piedra, así que debe funcionar igual) lo mas fuerte que puede hacia el auto antes de que su hermano se de cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y lo arrastre al escondite antes de que alguien lo vea.

La pobre magdalena no llega muy lejos, ni siquiera alcanza el auto, pero cae a la calle con un ruido sordo y rueda hasta que alguien del grupo lo nota a pesar del alboroto.

-¿Que mierda? ¿De donde salio eso?- 

-¿Quien esta ahí?-

-Oye ¿ese no es un auto de policía?-

-Maldición vámonos, si mi padre se entera de que estoy aquí me asesina-

-¿y que hacemos con...?-

-Maldita sea, solo muevete ,que se quede ahí enganchado, y gorda, si dices algo estas muerto-

Luego se escucha cuando encienden el auto y se van.

-Mierda, pensé que íbamos a morir- Eddie corta el silencio.

-Dios mio ¿porque hiciste eso?- Me dice Stan, se veía muy alterado, no lo culpaba, esos chicos se veían aterradores.

-Solo quería distraerlos- digo, me sentía culpable por ponerlos en peligro.

Realmente no había pensado lo que hacía, parecía una buena idea en su cabeza, sólo quería ayudar, pero ahora sus amigos iban a odiarlo.

El tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Distraerlos? se iban a distraer dándonos una paliza-

-N-no le hables así, todos es-estamos alterados y eso fue imprudente- Billy me mira, pero no se ve muy molesto, en cambio parece preocupado- pero funcionó al fi-final ¿no?- vuelve a ver a los chicos esperando que alguien diga algo.

-Tienes razón, tuvimos mucha suerte, pudo ser mucho peor, vamos a ver que paso con el chico- y Richie ni siquiera termina de hablar cuando esta saliendo del escondite para averiguar.

-¿Y ya? ¿eso es todo? ¿casi morimos y ... ¡hey Richie esperame!- Eddie va tras el .

Tomo la mano de su hermano para ir con los demas.

Richie estaba diciendo palabrotas que jamás había escuchado ( y había escuchado muchas, probablemente casi todas las groserías que había escuchado en su vida venían de Richie), mientras ayudaba a Eddie a desenganchar el traje del chico de las rejas de la casa fea; había caramelos y chocolates esparcidos por todos lados que seguramente eran del chico lastimado, así que agarre un chocolate que no estaba dañado para entregárselo, cuando estabamos a punto de alcanzarlos veo algo que se mueve dentro de la casa.

Estaba oscuro, pero el globo rojo se distinguía claramente a través de la ventana.

Un globo igual que sus pesadillas.

~¿no quieres un globo Georgie?~ Por un momento cree que esta imaginando cosas, pero cuando su hermano sujeta su mano más fuerte y se detiene, se da cuenta que no fue el único en escuchar la voz. 

Lo peor de todo es que sabe a quien pertenece esa voz, aunque la haya escuchado una sola vez no cree que pueda olvidarla.

Está paralizado por un momento hasta que escucha a Richie gritar que tienen que salir de ahí, mientras se apresura a desatar al chico.

La puerta de la casa se abre mientras hace un ruido horrible y algo empieza a asomarse. 

El quiere cerrar los ojos, correr lejos, esconderse, cualquier cosa con tal de no saber lo que hay detrás de la puerta; no quiere pasar por esa experiencia dos veces. Tiene mucho miedo.

Pero sus amigos están aquí, y todos están en peligro, así que huir no es una opción.

Richie no huyo cuando estaba en peligro, así que el tampoco lo hará.

Cuando un monstruo que parecía una momia podrida con garras sale de la casa no se detiene a verla mejor. Todo pasa muy rápido.

Billy le grita que se quede atrás mientras corre hacia Richie y Eddie para ayudarlos, Eddie logra desenganchar al chico lastimado y entre todos tratan de ayudarlo a levantarse, todos están corriendo fuera de la casa cuando el chico lastimado tropieza y cae, Stan se une a los demas tratando de alejar al chico del monstruo, y el solo corre para pararse frente a ellos ignorando los gritos de su hermano para que retrocediera y apunta hacia la momia con la espada del disfraz.

Cuando estaba viendo los disfraces con su hermano, no había nada que llamara su atención, pero Billy no se desanimó y siguió señalando todos los trajes que pudo, pasó un tiempo hasta que llegaron al disfraz que eligió; él no sabia que era un mosquetero hasta que su hermano le explica brevemente que eran personas que defendían a otros con sus espadas, cuidaban a sus amigos y eran valientes.

A él le agrado inmediatamente. Los mosqueteros no tenían poderes o ni nada parecido, solo eran personas normales según la explicación de Billy, y a pesar de eso hacían muchas cosas increibles luchando con su espada.

Así que a pesar de que sus manos temblaban y la momia se acercaba rápidamente, el se imaginó siendo un mosquetero que tenía que defender a los demas y le picho un ojo.

No tuvo tiempo de ver que ocurría porque su hermano lo había agarrado del brazo mientras Richie le lanzaba a la momia la magdalena que había guardado en su traje y luego todos corrían lo mas rápido posible fuera de esa casa.

Mientras se alejan nota que su hermano voltea, para luego mirar al frente mientras maldecir sin parar de correr. Él no quiere saber lo que vio.

...

Ellos llegan al lugar conocido mas cercano. La iglesia de Stan.

Entran escondidos porque debería estar cerrada pero Stan sabe como entrar, además nadie quiere seguir corriendo en ese momento y ese parecía un lugar seguro. Cuando lograr entrar se permiten entrar en pánico.

Billy empieza a gritarle por no obedecerle y quedarse atrás para luego abrazarlo, Stan se sienta mientras pone las manos sobre su cabeza y repite varias veces cosas como "que fue eso" o "no es real", y el más preocupante era Eddie que gritaba una serie de maldiciones antes de caer en un ataque de pánico mientras Richie trataba de ayudarlo.

-Esta bien Eds, ya pasó, respira conmigo ¿Bien?- Decía Richie mientras hacia que Eddie usara su inhalador.

Cuando todos estaban mas tranquilos Eddie le dice al chico zombie que hay que atender la herida.

-¿Cuál herida?- pregunto a Eddie; solo se veía la sangre del disfraz, a menos que...

-¿Esa es sangre de verdad?- porque eso era demasiada sangre, el se cayó una vez raspandose el brazo, le dolió mucho y hubo un poco de sangre, así que esta herida tal vez era mas grande¿que tan grande? , ¿el monstruo le hizo eso? ¿ocurrió cuando se cayó? ¿los otros chicos...

-No no no, es sangre falsa, es un disfraz increíble no es cierto, es salsa como en las películas ¿verdad?- Richie le pregunta al chico, mientras hace una mueca rara y niega con la cabeza.

-Claro, quería que mi disfraz fuera lo mas realista posible- Responde el chico mientras trata de sonreír.

-oh, esta bien- por que tenía sentido, una herida así debería doler muchísimo y este chico no estaba llorando- es un buen disfraz- lo felicito, y busco en mi bolsillo- toma, aquí tienes tu chocolate, solo oude recoger uno, lo siento-

-No pasa nada, ya hiciste mucho por mi- responde el chico con una gran sonrisa- todos hicieron muchos por mi, no se que me hubiera pasado sin ustedes, además también me ayudaron con Bowers, por cierto me llamo Ben-

-Soy Georgie- me presento dándole la mano - y el es mi hermano Bill , el es Richie, Eddie y Stan- presento a cada un mientras los señalo. -Ahora eres nuestro amigo- digo orgulloso, jamás había hecho un amigo solo.

Los amigos que tenía primero eran amigos de Billy, así que era algo importante para él.

Ben solo se veía aturdido mientras preguntaba -¿amigos?-

-Si viejo, Bowers te molesta, tienes días de mierda como hoy y te persigue un monstruo asesino, definitivamente eres un de nosotros- Dice Richie alegre, como si todo lo anterior fuera un logro.

-Maldita sea Richie, cierra la boca, no quiero pensar en eso- se queja Stan.

-¿Acabas de maldecir en la iglesia? ¿Quien eres y que has hecho con Stan el galán?-Stan solo se queja mientras Richie sigue- Al fin está aprendiendo, es un milagro, ¡aleluya¡- 

-Beep beep Richie- Dice Stan con las manos en la cara mientras Ben se ríe.

-Suficiente Richie, tengo que atender esto, me puedes pasar las gasas de mi segunda cangurera, y Bill, puedes...?- Habla Eddie mientras me señala.

-Claro, oye Georgie ven conmigo un momento, vamos a buscar algunas cosas con Stan, ¿quieres?- me pregunta Billy mientras me lleva en dirección contraria a donde están los demás. 

-¿Porque mierda tienes dos cangureras?- escucho a Richie mientras me alejo.

-Porque ahí guardo cosas para curar heridas, la tengo desde que te raspaste las rodillas ese día y no pude hacer nada a pesar de tener un montón de estupideces encima- Eddie responde como si estuviera molesto.

Hay una pausa antes de que Richie se aclare la garganta y comente- Oh, bien, pero no se porque te molestas en traer eso de todas formas, solo chupa la herida-.

-Callate, necesito concentrarme- le grita Eddie-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Patrick es dejado en su casa por sus amigos y nota que hay un niño saliendo de ahí, así persigue a ese niño porque ningún mocoso estúpido entra a su casa y se sale con la suya.

Lo sigue con su encendedor hasta un área alejada donde nota que el niño esta escondido y lo amenaza para que le diga como entro en su casa.

Cuando el niño no responde, decide quitarle la mascara para ver su reconoce al idiota.

Cuando logra quitar la mascara se da cuanta de que el niño no tiene cabeza. Nunca nota al payaso que esta detrás de él.

A lo lejos se escucha un grito y nadie vuelve a ver a Patrick Hockstetter con vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota # 1: hice es capítulo mientras me comía un Magdalena tiesa así que tal vez proyecté un poco. Pero juro que esta cosa podía usarse como un arma
> 
> Nota # 2: No tengo ni idea de como le dicen en otros países así que puse Magdalena ( en mi país le decimos ponquesito, pero también se llaman cupcakes , etc.)
> 
> Nota # 3: Esta debería ser la nota # 1 pero tengo sueño (Hice este cap medio dormida así que probablemente lo editaré cuando este lo suficientemente despierta para leer lo que escribí). Realmente quería publicar antes pero estoy en exámenes, así que el capítulo que tenía planeado para san valentin probablemente también se atrase, pero en caso de que sea así, tratare de publicar doble o algo :).


End file.
